The development of computerized information systems in local California health departments is marked by a pronounced lack of coordination and standardization. Data processing systems, for the most part, have been developed by and for a single site. This isolation and lack of communication among California health departments have adversely affected the development of information systems at the local level. Without a central source of information and sharing of knowledge, similar efforts have been duplicated and the benefit of experience has been lost to key decision makers both at the local and state level. The extent of this gap in information about automated systems is considerable. Even such basic descriptive parameters as the proportion of local health departments in California that possess some form of computerized information system are currently unknown. The proposed project has been designed to eliminate this gap in information about automated information systems in local California health departments. Through a statewide site and telephone survey, descriptive data will be collected from all 60 local health departments on automated information systems in use and under development. Survey results will describe various system parameters by (1) country (2) services and types of programs and (3) functions. These descriptive data will be presented in summary form to the Western Consortium for the Health Professions' conference, "Data Needs For Local Health Departments" for the purpose of directing discussion and policy resolution. Findings from the survey will be further disseminated through distribution of a detailed cross referenced directory and index. It is suggested that the documentation and distribution of survey findings will act as a significant impetus for increasing communication and thus allow counties and the state to provide for the most cost effective implementation of EDP systems to serve public health in California.